oucam_eviloufandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dijainaguruart/Commander Pegasy Ashar
'History' Comandante Pegasy, thanks to the experiments that his human father made with him, since he was a child, his human body rejected the draconian implants, but his Pleiadian seed absorbed them and gave him that shape. now it has between a fusion of a Pleiadian and a Draconian, forming a warrior very different from those that have already been seen in the Pleiades. Pegasy comes from V391 Pegasi, which is in the constellation of Pegasus,although the records also said that it came from Alfa centauri because of its great height, in ancient times cared for the planet Jupiter, since in its powers we have its element electricity and wind, it can create huge hurricanes, like those of Jupiter, and electrical storms , He is the cause that Jupiter is an unlivable planet for human beings, since on this planet there was a base of the galactic federation and the objective was for the draconians not to invade it. is one of the strongest warriors in combat, has a special ax that can cut the strongest material known in the universe and is a key to other dimensions, Pegasy was one of the commanders of the galactic federation, after the war , they visited the Earth and could see that this beautiful blue planet was full of life, Pegasy was fascinated with the planet earth, so when he returned to his world, he asked the goddess Gaia for permission to take care of this beautiful one as well. Pegasy obtained a new Pleiadian hybrid appearance of: horns on the head, reptilian eyes and a very long tail of green color, his suit has the initial colors green and blue, but unlike that it changes a little, giving the appearance of a warrior, caused by the The new form of his body, in his hybrid Pleiadian form, has a height of 2 meters, but despite all this, he has a heart of gold and is willing to help people who need it most. . 'Present' ' ' ' ' Pegasy is a comic book artist who is a fan of ufology. he has always thought that humans have a strange origin, When Pegasy was 8 years old, his father, a prestigious scientist who works for NASA, brought Kielsa to Casa, who told him that she was his little sister and that from now on he would have to help her with it and that he would not miss anything, the boys saw Very little of his father turned to work. Pegasy began to notice that her sister did not grew upand that she was always a baby, her father took her for tests but was always the same. Pegasy when he grew up and started dating girls they were always bothered by the presence of Kielsa because he was crying very irritating those who made them run. At 16 Pegasy got his first job which made him a little Independent at 18 Pegasy began to notice that Kielsa began to grow since his father no longer took her to the laboratory because he discarded her and decided to leave her apparently because he considered her as a sick girl so she decided to leave her to just focus on Pegasy,the scientist had occasionally taken Pegasy in his laboratory, which returned with strange memories. Pegasy decided to take care of her sister and became not only her brother, but also her legal guardian. Some time later, Pegasy managed to get the job of his dreams in a Swiss magazine, since he was hired as a comic book artist, he loves and protects his sister, Pegasy sometimes had very strange dreams, which came true when he dreamed they gave him the work he wanted, the next day was true, and when he saw that it really was a Star Seed, an extraterrestrial being who was the leader of the Jupiter command was a great impact for him, but I knew it was his destiny. When Pegasy met Renato Ashtar and knew he was a Nordic extraterrestrial, he was fascinated because he had always wanted to know the galactic federation and the Ashtar commander he later succeeded. 'Curiosities' Pegasy is Inspired by the Wonderful Artist David Boller @skygodz_galactic / @boller2112 Pegasy always had a feeling he wasn't from that world. as he grew up, he began to shed the skin like reptiles do when they grow up what they always thought was some skin disease and that's why he started wearing jackets and shirts that covered his arms and rarely wore short-sleeved shirts and also his body regenerates if he suffers a serious injury or loses a limb. Pegasy loves meat and is in conflict with Commander Ashtar Sheran because of this, since the commander prohibits him from eating meat. Pegasy has taken care of her younger sister since she was a baby and in her past life she was the personal guard of Lady Athena and a very concentrated and highly disciplined person in her work, very different from her current version that is a little more rebel due to her human customs. Category:Blog posts